EverQuest: Destruction
by Hawki
Summary: EQN Oneshot: It is far easier to destroy than to create. And one unfortunate kerran realized that the hard way.


**Destruction**

Ferra wondered if she would die here.

She wouldn't call for help – she was kerran, and still had enough pride to not sink lower than she already had, to not let shame be added to the weight of rubble on top of her. Yet pride would not save her life, she also told herself. Pride would not free her right arm so she could reach her hammer, or give her left the strength to pry the rubble off her. Pride would see her abandoned here by those she once called friends. Allies. Comrades. Terms that just went to show that there were too many words in too many languages on Norrath, and actions spoke louder than words.

"Gods, are you alright?"

Thought that didn't stop words from being heard.

The kerran turned her head – she still had freedom of movement in that area of the body at least, and that included her ears.

"Hang on, I'm coming."

Enough to hear the sound, and make some inferences. The voice was…liquidious, for lack of a better term (and pinkskins being what they were, there probably _were _other words). Female too. And her sight confirmed what her hearing had suggested just moments ago, that the voice was of an elf. A golden haired, blue-eyed wizard elf that had far too much skin and far too little hair for Ferra's liking.

_Leave me, _the warrior told herself. _Just spare me the shame of being 'helped.'_

"This looks bad," the elf continued, standing by the rubble and the kerran underneath it. "Can you move? Are you in pain?"

_Pain? I'll show you pain you stupid… _"No, I can't move," the warrior snapped. "If I _could _move, you think I'd be under this rubble?"

The elf chuckled. Ferra's ears fell down. The claws of her left hand twitched as she imagined shutting the prat up.

"Well, hang on," the wizard continued. "I know some levitation, I'll have you out in no time."

_Great. Just great._

Ferra lay her head down and watched as one piece of rubble after enough was lifted and cast aside. Was the elf not strong enough to lift the things, she wondered? Too lazy? Or did she just want to flaunt her talent?

"If you don't mind me asking," the elf said eventually, "how did this happen?"

"Carelessness."

The elf chuckled again. "Come on, this'll take awhile. We've all got a story to tell."

"Fine," Ferra sighed. "I swung my hammer at one of my companions. He wanted the treasure for himself, we fought, I missed, I hit a wall, I was trapped, they left me." She spat onto the rubble, glad to see that there was no blood. "That was ten hours ago."

The elf sighed. "Destruction. It comes so easily to the world."

_Oh no, not another lecture…_

"It's more common than you think," the elf continued, lifting a piece of rubble, then using her magic to divide it into smaller pieces. "There's something about people these days. They just want to…destroy, it seems. Like they've suddenly realized the world can be broken, and they want to exploit that."

"I didn't intentionally do this you twat," Ferra sneered.

"Oh no, of course not," the elf said, her voice calm as ever, even as she used her magic to recombine the rubble pieces into a single block, before placing it down. "I'm just saying, I think there's more joy to be gained from creation than destruction, y'know?"

Ferra rolled her eyes then closed them. That was elves, for you, she reflected. They'd been like that ever since they'd arrived on Shadaline, ever since they'd 'civilized' her people. It wasn't the act itself that made Ferra dislike the wizard's kind. It was more their steadfast belief that they'd performed an act that was intrinsically good. As if they knew best. As if they were better than everyone else.

"Well, no matter," the elf continued, picking up one of the last pieces of rubble. "I'll get you out, then if you want, we can-"

Ferra sprung up, casting the remaining pieces of rock aside. With the speed that only her kind could muster, she grabbed the elf by the neck with her right hand and slammed the pinkskin against a wall, part of the ruins that were still standing. Unlike last time, the wall remained firm. The kerran grinned as the elf's eyes widened, as she choked, struggling to breathe.

"What I want," Ferra whispered, "is for you to shut up."

The elf's eyes grew even wider. The warrior put up her left hand and extended her claws.

"I'll say this," the warrior growled. "I didn't ask to be rescued. I didn't ask for your help. And as I'm reminded of how you never asked _us _what we wanted when your kind came to Shadaline, I can't help but wonder if I should end history right now. Or its cycle at least."

"Just…helping…"

"I know. And that's why I'm doing this."

Thus, Ferra dropped the elf. Thus, she went to retrieve her warhammer and shield as the wizard bent over, choking.

"You're right though," Ferra continued. "It is easier to destroy than create. So easy that one can get carried away." She slung her weapon and shield across her back. "There would be no satisfaction in destroying you so easily."

"And…if it…wasn't…easy?" the elf rasped. "What then?"

"That depends on what would be in it for me."

The elf stood there. Ferra stood there. Time stood there for both of them. Slowly, the elf extended her hand. Ferra looked at it, how small, hairless, and clawless it was.

"Alvaris," the elf said.

"Alvaris what?"

"Alvaris. My name."

The kerran sighed, but took the wizard's hand anyway. "Ferra. As in feral. Least that's what some people say."

"Well, I'm not some people. And despite nearly being choked to death, I _do _know that there might be some good loot here still." The elf smiled. "Provided you don't knock over any more walls."

Ferra grinned and tightened her grip – not too hard, but enough to signify…something. She didn't know what. Too many words, and besides, actions spoke louder.

"Fine," she said. "But I get the lion's share." She sniggered. "Heh. Lion's share."

The elf stared.

"Lion. As in, cat? As in, y'know, like me?"

The elf still stared.

"Never mind."

* * *

_A/N_

_So,_ EverQuest Next _was announced fairly recently, and so far I'm...kinda meh, actually, but that's more due to my reluctance to get into MMOs than anything about the game itself. Still, the environmental destruction mechanic looks fairly interesting, though I'm left to wonder if people will start destroying the scenery for the sake of it. Anyway, the question inspired this oneshot._


End file.
